Love Me to the End
by LolaDodge
Summary: This story continues following Chapter 225 of the Skip Beat! manga. Kyoko is offered a role in a romantic drama...with a troubling cast of costars.


LOVE ME TO THE END

All characters © Yoshiki Nakamura and Hakusensha. This is a fan-created work not for sale or profit.

* * *

This story continues following Chapter 225 of the Skip Beat! manga. Last night, Kyoko cried all over Ren after mistaking him for Corn... But today's a new day!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Unexpected Role [Part I]**

Gripping my jewelry pliers, I carefully bent a wire into place. Princess Rosa's throne needed constant looking after, but I hummed to myself as I adjusted the crystal necklace. _Safe and sound and happy._

I couldn't have her breaking again. When I finished, the crystal glittered in pink in red sparkles.

 _Are you comfortable, Princess?_

She winked in response and I smiled for a moment before slumping onto the short table. Tsuruga-san and Shoutaro gazed down from the posters on my bedroom wall.

My mental Kyokos glowered at Shotaro as usual, but they fluttered around Tsuruga-san. _Ren! Ren! We love you, Ren!_

I waved them away and curled into a ball on my cushion. Shoutaro had kissed me, but for the first time, I hadn't felt a thing.

No.

That couldn't be considered a kiss. It was like bumping faces with a dog. It meant nothing and it didn't count.

But Tsuruga-san…

I wailed and clapped my hands to my ears at the memory. _Mistaking him for Corn?!_

 _Noooooooooooooooo! How could I be so stupid?!_

I'd hugged him and clung to him and gotten his shirt wet with my crybaby tears!

I _had_ said sorry, but I'd have to again. Maybe a dogeza? Or a written letter of apology?

My cell phone rang, and I unballed myself to pull it from my purse. LME's number flashed on screen. "Moshi moshi?"

"Ah. Mogami-san?" Sawara-san answered. "Can you come to the office before your job this afternoon? We received a new offer for you."

"Another villain role?" I asked, almost sighing. I'd resigned myself to taking whatever roles came along to better my acting skills, but _just once_ , I wanted to play the princess. The daughter of queen. Any teensy speaking role would be enough for someone like me. Just a few lines.

"A lead role!" Sawara-san said.

I blinked.

 _A lead…?_

Then I jolted, banging my knees on the table. The phone rolled away. Was this a mistake? A joke?

"Mogami-san? Are you all right Mogami-san?"

I inch-wormed to the dropped phone. "Sorry, Sawara-san. I must've misheard you."

"It's the romantic lead in a remake of a famous drama," Sawara-san's voice brightened. "It's too important to tell you over the phone. Come to the office and read the script."

 _Roman—!_ I banged into the table again.

 _Me?_ Love Me Section's number one last boss? "A _love_ drama?" The words squeaked out. "Does President Takarada know?"

"Mmm. He recommended you for the role."

My heart pounded a thousand beats a minute. LME's president wouldn't put in my name if he didn't have faith in my acting abilities, but…

A romance. Could my withered heart show the right emotions?

 _It's not withered,_ one of the Kyokos whispered. _We have Ren now!_

They started a chorus in my head. _Ren! Ren! Ren will help us find love!  
_

I waved my hands in the air, clearing them away. "I'll come straight there."

"Congratulations. See you soon," Sawara-san said.

A leading role.

 _A leading role._

Did I deserve such a thing?

And what was the drama? I hadn't even asked Sawara-san about the character.

But excitement bubbled in my chest as little Kyokos danced around me, tossing handfuls of glittering confetti. _Omedetou! You're a real actress now! Wonder-actress Kyoko-chan!_

Shaking off the glitter, I grabbed my coat and thundered down the steps. _The script!_ I had to see the script before I exploded.

"Kyoko-chan," Okami-san called out. "You don't have work until the afternoon. Where are you headed in such a rush?"

"I've been offered a leading role," I said as I tied my shoes at the doorway. Unless this was a dream.

Was I sleepwalking?

"Of course you have!" Okami-san beamed. "I'm so proud of you. Let me tell the boss." She disappeared behind the cloth divider, into the kitchen.

"I'm off!" I shouted. "I'll tell you everything tonight."

I couldn't wait a second longer.

A leading role!

I grabbed my bicycle and started pedaling at warp speed. I blasted down the street like a rocket, blowing past car after car. A cloud of dust kicked up behind me.

 _Finally!_

Would I be able to call myself a real actress now?

What was the role and who would I be acting with?

I had to hurry, or I'd burst with curiosity before I made it to LME.

Next Time: The role is…?! Will Kyoko accept this unexpected invitation to romance?

 _To be continued…_


End file.
